Summer In London
by potatough
Summary: Chan akhirnya mendapat waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya, ini harus dimanfaatkan, bukan? [WoojinxChan] [oneshot-bxb-Mature Content/Explisit]


**_Summer In London (c) potatough_**

**_WoojinxChan_**

**_Romance-bxb-Mature_**

**_..._**

Stray Kids baru saja menyelesaikan sesi vlive mereka, kini semua member bersiap kembali ke kamar masing-masing untum beristirahat dan menyiapkan diri untuk konser mereka. Begitu pula dengan dua member tertua di grup itu, Chan dan Woojin. Chan segera melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang, tengkurap sambil menekan kepalanya ke dalam bantal.

"Apa kau bisa bernapas dengan posisi seperti itu?" Woojin bicara sambil tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Chan segera bangkit dan menoleh pada Woojin yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Pria itu tengah melepas kemejanya, hendak berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur.

"Hei, Woojin, mau _bermain_ sebentar?" Woojin menoleh pada Chan begitu selesai mengenakan kaos dan celana trainingnya. Ia tahu maksud 'bermain' yang Chan ucapkan. Karenanya Woojin memutar bola matanya dan menuju ranjangnya sendiri. "Tidur, Chan. Kita ada konser lusa."

Chan bangkit dari posisinya, menyaksikan Woojin yang mulai merebahkan diri. "Oh ayolah, hanya sebentar. Lagipula konser masih lusa." "Kau bilang ingin berkeliling besok, aku tidak berminat menggendongmu kemana-mana, Chan." Chan merengut, tapi Woojin tak menggubris. Pria itu justru terkekeh melihat wajah kesal sang kekasih.

Woojin mulai menyamankan posisi dan menutup mata saat Chan kembali bicara. "Hanya sebentー" "Tidur." Mutlak. Kalimat Woojin tak bisa dibantah. Chan pun akhirnya turut merebahkan diri.

...

Tengah malam Woojin bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya. Selimutnya tersingkap dan ada seseorang yang merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu ia tahu siapa, memangnya siapa lagi jika bukan Chan. Woojin perlahan membuka mata dan menemukan Chan menggesekkan hidungnya di dada Woojin, membuat sang kekasih kegelian.

"Tidurㅡ_enggh_, Chan." Chan mendongak lantas terkekeh. "Ku mengatakan begitu tapi tanganmu justru merayap di punggungku. Aku tahu kau juga mau jadㅡ" "Ya, aku memang mau, siapa yang tidak mau bercinta denganmu, huh? Tapi kita ada pekerjaan, Sayang." Chan bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut Woojin. Tangannya bergerak kasar di atas dada sang kekasih. "Ayolah, hanya sebentar lalu kita tidur. Lagipula sudah lama kita tak melakukannya. Aku meridukanmu di dalamku." Kalimat terkahir Chan diucapkan sambil berbisik, tepat ditelinga Woojin, dan diakhiri dengan kecupan di daun telinga kekasihnya. Woojin mendesah.

"Berhenti, Chan. Atau kau akan menyesal." "Buat aku menyesal, Woojin." Chan menjilat cuping telinga Woojin sesual. Namun tanpa aba-aba Woojin segera membalik keadaan, membanting Chan di ranjangnya lalu mengurung si pirang. "Baiklah, akan kubuat kau menyesal sudah menggodaku, anak nakal." Chan terkekeh sebelum mengalungkan tangannya di leher Woojin, perlahan ia menarik Woojin mendekat, mencium si surai coklat. Woojin tak mau kalah, berusaha melumat bibir bawah Chan, menggigitnya gemas sebelum melepas tautan mereka dengan suara kecupan keras yang tersisa.

"Buka kaosmu." Titah Woojin saat hendak melepas kaosnya sendiri. Chan menurut, lantas tangannya bergerak menelusiri dada dan perut Woojin. Pria di atasnya mendekat, menyesap kembali bibir Chan sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya turun. Woojin menciumi leher dan dada Chan, menghisapnya keras hingga beberapa ruam merah tercetak. "_U-ugh_ㅡjangan terlalu banyak membuat tanda, Woojin. Ini musim panas, aku tak mau terlihat aneh dengan _turtleneck_." Woojin mendongak, ia mengecup puting kiri Chan sambil menatap si pirang. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan membuatmu menyesal." "Woojin!" Mendengar nada suara Chan yang naik Woojin tertawa keras.

Si surai coklat kembali menciumi dada Chan, menambah beberapa gigitan di sekitar dada Chan, mencari tempat yang sekiranya akan tertutup oleh pakaian. Chan mulai bergerak tak tentu. Selimut Woojin sudah jatuh terkena tendangan Chan. Woojin terus bergerak turun hingga mencapai celana pendek Chan. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka celana itu dan menarik turun beserta dalaman Chan.

Chan mendesah keras saat tangan Woojin menggenggam penisnya. Woojin mulai mengocok milik Chan sambil kembali menciumi dada kekasihnya. Si pirang menyusupkan jemarinya di sela rambut coklat Woojin, merematnya seirama dengan gerak tangan Woojin di bawah sana.

"_A-akh_! Woojin, dekat, aku hampir sampai." "Hm? Keluarkan saja, Chan. Keluarkan dan desahkan namaku keras-keras." Tanpa perlu mendengar titah kedua, Chan segera menyemburkan spermanya. Mengotori perut dan dadanya, juga menciprat hingga dada Woojin. Sang kekasih kembali menggerakkan tangannya yang berselimut sperma Chan. Tujuan Woojin jelas lubang Chan.

Si pirang kembali mendesah patah-patah saat telunjuk Woojin bergerak masuk. Telunjuk basah itu bertemu dengan lubang kering milik Chan. Tak butuh waktu lama satu jari Woojin sudah bertambah hingga tiga. Chan mendesah keras-keras dengan tangan mencengkeram sprei, toh hotel tempatnya menginap kedap suara.

"Wo-Woojin, cukup. Akuㅡ_akh_!ㅡbutuh penismu." Chan bicara sambil berusaha menahan tangan Woojin agar pria itu berhenti bergerak. Saat Woojin mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, Chan kembali mendesah sebelum merasa kosong. Woojin segera melepas celana miliknya lantas duduk diantara kaki Chan yang terbuka lebar. Chan bisa melihat penis Woojin sudah setengah berdiri.

"Jangan melihat saja, bangunkan _dia_." Chan bangkit dan merangkak menuju Woojin. Ia menunduk dan mulai mengecupi penis Woojin. Perlahan Chan memasukkan penis Woojin ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, Chan mulai memainkan bola kembar Woojin saat sang kekasih mencengkeram rambut ikalnya kuat-kuat. Penis Woojin terus membesar di mulutnya, membuat Chan hampir tersedak saat melakukan _deep throat_.

Woojin menepuk pipi Chan, membuat kekasihnya mendongak tanpa menghentikan gerak kepalanya. "Cukup Chan, aku tak ingin keluar di mulutmu. Kau bilang rindu aku di dalammu bukan?" Chan segera mengeluarkan penis Woojin dari mulutnya. Rahangnya terasa kaku. "Seingatku, saat terakhir kali aku memberimu _blow job_ kau tak sebesar ini." Chan bicara saat Woojin menyiapkan bantal di belakang tubuh Chan. "Entahlah, mungkin _blow job_mu yang membuat penisku tumbuh." Woojin terkekeh saat melihat Chan memutar bola matanya. "Mau dari depan atau belakang?" "Depan. Aku ingin dimasuki sambil menatap wajah kekasihku." Chan menangkup wajah Woojin dan mencium sang kekasih, lantas membiarkan pria di hadapannya itu membantunya merebahkan diri.

Penis Woojin yang basah oleh liur Chan diarahkan Woojin pada lubang Chan. Pria itu menggesekkannya sebentar sebelum mulai memasukkannya. Kepala Chan bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, dadanya menbusung saat setengah penis Woojin sudah masuk. Saat penis Woojin sudah sepenuhnya di dalam anal Chan, keduanya sama-sama mendesah.

"Aku boleh bergerak?" Chan mengangguk pelan. Rasanya analnya benar-benar penuh, dan itu menyenangkan. Woojin mulai mengherakkan pinggulnya, membuat sang kekasih mendesah tanpa henti. Pada satu tusukan Woojin, Chan menjerit. "Oh, sudah ketemu." Woojin menyeringai sambil menggerakkan penisnya untuk terus menyentuh prostat Chan.

Chan menarik wajah Woojin, meminta ciuman pada pria yang sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya di bawah sana. Chan terus mendesah di sela ciumannya dengan Woojin, begitubpula dengan si surai coklat. Tangan kiri Chan masih bertetengger di pundak Woojin, sementara tangan kanannya sudah turun menuju penisnya sendiri. Gerak kasar Woojin, juga tangannya sendiri membuat Chan gila. Ia dekat.

"Wooj-Woojin terus, lebih kerasㅡ_akh_!ㅡlebih dalam. Akuㅡ_eungg_ㅡdekat. Woojin. Woojinㅡakkhh!" Chan kembali orgasme. Pria pirang itu terkulai lemah dengan tubuh bergetar oleh orgasme. Sementara Woojin belum berhenti, ia juga mengejar pelepasannya. "Chanㅡ_ughh_!ㅡaku mencintaimu. Chan!"

Woojin tumbang di atas tubuh kekasihnya. Chan mendesah saat merasakan sperma Woojin yang menyembur dan meleleh keluar dari analnya. Perlahan Chan melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Woojin lantas menggulingkan tubuh kekasihnya untuk turut merebahkan diri di ranjang. "Kau berat." Ucap Chan pelan saat Woojin membuka mata.

Si surai coklat perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya, diiringi dengan desahan Chan. "Aku akan bersihkan tubuhmu, setelah ini kau harus tidur, oke?" Chan mengangguk lalu melepas pelukannya pada Woojin. Setelah keduanya bersih ㅡterima kasih pada tissue basah yang selalu diselipkan manager mereka di tasㅡ dan kembali berpakaian, Chan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, meminta Woojin masuk ke dalam dekapnya. Woojin menurut, mrngenghelamkan kepalanya di leher Chan dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Selamat malam, Chan. Aku mencintaimu." "Selamat tidur, Woojin. Aku juga mencintaimu."

-end-


End file.
